


Officer Grayson

by Writer76



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Smutttttttt, angsty if you squint, give it a click for your old pal W76 here, maybe a good time, maybe not, squad car fingering, very minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer76/pseuds/Writer76
Summary: Between his nights at Nightwing and his days as Officer Grayson in the GCPD, Y/N thinks Dick has no time for her anymore, but crime must always be punished. F/M smut





	Officer Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little bit of a mess, but I promised more Grayson so here ya go!

"C'mon, Grayson, this is unnecessary." She grunted as her head was pushed not so gently against the dirty brickwork of the alley wall. Officer Grayson currently stood behind her, pinning her against the wall, a smug smirk on his face as he gripped her wrists. His whole body weight was on her and knew she wouldn't be wriggling away anytime soon.

"Now, now, Y/N." He said, pushing against her just a little harder so her chest pressed into the bricks, that cocky motherfucker. She tried breaking her hand away but his hands didn't budge an inch. His mouth was suddenly right next to her ear. "You broke the law, I'm gonna have to book you in."

Momentarily distracted by his hot breath fanning her neck and his overwhelming scent of coffee and aftershave, she didn't notice him fitting the handcuffs to her wrists until the steel bit into her skin and she huffed under her breath.

"Someone's frustrated." She commented and a laugh was ripped from his throat as he pulled her away from the wall.

"Can't treat my favourite little criminal different to any of the others." He said, surprising her as he placed a ghost of a kiss on her neck before lifting her and sitting her on the hood of his squad car. "Now you can sit your pretty little ass right there while I fill in my paperwork."

She sat there wondering how long it would be until he dropped the cop act. This was their little game, she'd break and enter, steal some money from some assholes selling some budget meth and he would chase her down before anyone else knew she had committed a crime. In their whole seven months of dating, she had found that this was the easiest way to attract his attention.

He collected the her duffel and brought it to her, letting it drop next to her on the hood. Zipping it open he whistled lowly at the amount of green she had acquired, she had definitely been busy.

"You putting the money to Gotham City Orphanage again?" He asked, jaw tightened, the muscle in his neck flexing. She nodded and a small smile emerged on his lips before he ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "You have to stop doing this, Y/N."

"But-"

"No. You know I enjoy our little cat and mouse game but I'm gonna get relieved of police duty if I keep covering for you." He said, a hand resting next to each one of her thighs on the body of the car. His head so close to hers.

"Good." She said, not quite able to meet his gaze. He frowned, eyebrows knitting together.

"Excuse me?"

"Between you being police officer extraordinaire and fucking Nightwing, I never see you, Dick. Does this job mean more than me?" She asked, not knowing which one of them was hurt more by the question. He threw his gaze left at the sound of sirens and hurried her into the back of his car, throwing the duffel in the front and climbing in the back with her.

"So that's why you've been stealing? Just to see me?" He asked and her gaze dipped again as she nodded. He wrapped a hand around her ankle and pulled her closer to him across the seats and he leaned down to kiss up her neck. "Baby, I'm sorry."

He pulled his face up to her probably, his lips catching hers own passionately as he crawled over her, one hand running up her thigh while the other held her waist. She responded eagerly, having craved his touch like this for so long, her heel of her foot pressing into his back to drive him closer. He got more worked up, kissing her fervently and she whined as he nibbled at her bottom lip, desperately trying to free her hands just to touch him, just to feel him there again.

"Dick, cuffs..." She ended up moaning out as his mouth sucked a purple mark onto her collarbone. He looked up at her and that signature smirk returned to his face.

"I don't know, Y/N." He said, a finger along the border between her pant's waistband and her skin. "You've been a very bad girl." It took everything in her not to moan at his words and his hands rolled the material down her legs, her pants and underwear tangling at her knees and trapping her legs together. He pecked her forehead lovingly and ruffled her hail lovingly. "I'm gonna make it up to you, kitten." 

His warms hands spread her legs just as much as the denim of her jeans would allow and he went back to kissing her neck as he ran a finger along her folds. She shivered under him, not caring about the awkward positioning of her hands under her, or the cramped arrangement of the car, all she cared about was him.

"I'm going to leave the force." He said against her throat as a finger swirled around her clit. "I'll hand in my badge tonight." She moaned as he now put pressure on the sensitive bud, beginning to draw slow circles. Her chest arched up into him and he kneaded her breast with his free hand, pressing down on her clit just a little bit more firmly.

"Fucking hell, Dick." She managed to breath out as he pulled away his finger just to ease it inside her, curling it as he groaned himself.

"God you're wet." He said, dropping his head to kiss her deeply again, his tongue dancing with hers as his finger pumped in and out of her, his thumb now resuming the duty of drawing circles on her clit, faster than his finger had before. She moaned out again, feeling her stomach tighten as she bucked up against him, trying to force him deeper into her. He grinned a second finger joined the first, she rolled her hips properly at that, and he twisted them so perfectly to slide across all the most sensitive parts of her and her head fell back like she was experiencing pure ecstasy. He stilled his hand.

She writhed under him, trying to shunt her hips down onto his fingers, trying to get one fifth of the pleasure she had had before, she whimpered under him, her hands jittering belief her to no avail, fists clenching and unclenching. She had been so close, teetering on the precipice. Her head thumped back against the seat leather.

"Dick fucking Grayson, I swear to god-" But he started again just as quickly as he had stopped, everything faster, harsher then before. His fingers were relentless as they coaxed moan and after moan out of her, his other hand sliding up her shirt to push up the cup of her bra, fingers pinching her nibble anything but sweetly and she cried out as her bit at her neck. Finally falling of the edge, her body flailing under him and he didn't slow his pace, placing kiss after kiss all over her throat and clavicle, his hand squeezing her breast as unbelievably, he slid a third finger inside her, speed never faltering. Her forehead pressed against his as her breathing quickened. "Diiiiicckk."

He kissed the top of her head, hand leavening her breast to cradle her neck there, feeling her tighten around his fingers. His head was buzzing as he rubbed a thumb against the back of her neck and hairline, his voice husky. "One more for me Y/N, I love seeing you like this."

His voice was all she needed to send her falling into euphoria once again, screaming his name in pleasure as her vision whitened and her legs flew out to smack against the other door, her body feeling hot and flush as she practically convulsed at the feeling. He slowly eased his pace, milking her orgasm to the limit until he finally pulled out of her and eased her head back down on the seat. He sat up over her, slowly licking her slick from his fingers as she caught her breath and she moaned at the sight.

"Unlock the handcuffs, Dick." She ordered, and he chuckled at her reddened face, now with a sheen of light sweat, barking out commands.

"I don't know, do you feel sufficiently punished?" He asked her, a grin erupting on his face as her finger danced on the inside of her thigh as he pointed to the nameplate on his uniform. "I'm not off the clock yet."


End file.
